Never Alone
by The Bride of constant Vigil
Summary: When tragedy strikes New Mobotropolis Tails is left all alone, or so he thinks. It takes him a bit, but he soon realizes that he is not alone. NOT YAOI!


**Never Alone**

**Tails P.O.V**

I stare at the scene before me; a fire has just destroyed the Council of Acorn, and my father, who was just giving an update on the war against Eggman. Just like that, boom, everything explodes, and I am alone. I am all alone in this world.

My mother, my father, they're dead, gone. This really can't be happening. They are dead, and I have no one. I thought I was alone before, when they were trapped in space, well this gone is ten times worse, and I know, that no matter what, I will always have this loneliness.

I feel my knees starting to give out underneath me, and I and about to fall to the ground when I feel two strong arms behind me grab me. I am spun around so that I now face Sonic.

My best friend is covered from head to toe in burns, scratches, and cuts. I look to his face to see his bright green eyes filled with sorrow and tears, which slowly fall down his cheeks.

The blue hedgehog picks me up and holds me close, and I realize that he too has lost someone. His uncle is part of the Council, and he was part of that explosion.

Sonic rubs my back in slow soothing circles, murmuring "It's ok," even though we both know it isn't. So why is he trying to comfort me? Does he think that I am too young to handle this? Does he know that I can no longer stand to be alone?

I guess Sonic feels more for me then he does for himself, because he carries me into the woods surrounding New Mobotropolis. We go towards a small creek and take a sit down, both of us staring at the rushing water below.

I look towards the once blue sky, and cringe when I see all the black smoke clouds above us. I then realize that Sonic isn't running around trying to save the day, he's with me.

I feel a comforting arm wrap around my shoulders, and once again pull me in, "Its ok lil' bro, we'll fix this, we'll make it better," he whispers into my ear. I feel a fresh stream of tears fall when I think about how little time I spent with them, "They're really gone this time, aren't they. My parents, my uncle, even Sally," I whine. I feel Sonic's hand tense on my back when I say Sally, and I can't help but feel bad.

I turn to the older hedgehog and encase him in a hug. "I'm sorry big bro, you just lost your uncle and Sally, there's no need for me to be sad either." I state, trying to look happy. He's my hero, and even though I know he is discouraged, and hurt and lost, as his little brother it is my job to help raise him back up to his former glory, and make sure he's ok.

"Tails, I'm fine. Stop trying to act as though nothing happened. I don't want you to be depressed, but I also don't want you worrying over me. I am fine Tails, you lost a lot more than me, and you've suffered more than I have in this war. I mean, look how quickly you've had to grow up. I know you're still a child at heart, but this war, it's pushing us so much. I just want you to still be young, and not to turn into someone as emotionless as Shadow," Sonic says, a minuscule chuckle at the end, and a forced smile.

I take a deep breath then say, "Sonic, I don't want you to pretend that you are okay either. Don't belittle what you have done, or your losses. Remember the fallen for how they lived, not died, and if they had a change of heart, remember them for how they died, not lived." I tell Sonic, forcing my own chuckle.

Sonic turns his head and looks at me, never have I seen so many emotions on his face. It is like his emerald eyes are beckoning me to look into his soul. I am so tempted to; I know I can help him, if he would just let me in. But that arouses a new question, why is he blocking me out?

**Sonic P.O.V**

Tails is so mature, yet so young and innocent at the same time, how he maintains his balance is unknown to me. He is fighting in a war that has taken so much away from us; because of Eggman we have even lost Bunnie and Antoine. Life isn't fair. I don't want Tails to grow up like this, I want him to live in a free world, and I want him to have a better life.

After my initial mental explosion, I realize that Tails is staring dead at me, reading my feelings and emotions like an everyday book. I swear, it has something to do with those aqua orbs he has, they are so pure, as if they are to purist on Earth, but at the same time, they can look straight into your soul, and that's what makes him dangerous.

I try my best to suppress my feelings, I don't want him to see the anger, rage, depression, loss, hurt, pain, and loneliness that course through my veins at this very minute. I need him to stop, if he doesn't I might break down, the remnants of tears on his eyes and face are making me want to cry. I can't cry though, not here, not now. I need to be strong, for him, I need to show him that I can move on.

"Sonic, its ok if you're sad, and it's ok if you cry," Tails whispers to me, and I realize that the tears are streaming down my face, and are landing like bullets on my lap. I then feel two small arms wrap around me and pull me in. This is what I'm supposed to be doing to help him; I'm his older brother, not vice versa.

"Sonic, you really try too hard. You need to relax a bit more, let your feelings out more. I mean true, you do show your feelings more than some people, but you always have so much. We should take a vacation," I hear Tails say as he rubs circles on my back. He pulls me closer, and acts as an adult.

"Tails," I barely choke out, I can't believe that I am acting like this; I guess I'm feeling all the emotions that I have partially suppressed, all the emotions that I have hidden are now out to get me. I then get up, wipe the remainder of my tears off my face, and wrap my little brother in a hug. "I love you," I whisper, in a brotherly fashion. I then pick the fox up, moving him so that he is on top of my head, and start walking back to New Mobotropolis.

As we emerge from the forest, the first thing I see is my parents crying. I feel hot tears on my back, and I realize Tails too is crying once again. I walk over to my mother and father, and wrap them in a big hug. They accept the hug, crying into either shoulder, and pulling me closer.

I hear the muffled sobs of Tails, Mom, and Dad, and can't help but crying a bit too. I then start to think about the others, Bunnie lost her parents, Antoine's parents are dead, Amy's parents, well no one knows about them, Tails parents were just blown to smithereens, Knuckles's father died to save him, and his mother remarried before that, and here I am, crying, when I has two loving parents, and a home to go to everyday. It just doesn't feel right, even if he has lost my uncle, that isn't my immediate family, I mean s-sure, he's the one who practically raised me, b-but it's still not fair. A fresh new wave of tears comes, and I start crying into the crook of my parent's shoulders.

After I was all cried out I realized that tails had been crying into my spines. I pick him up off my back, and then gently give him to my parents. When they see who it is I am holding, they take him into their arms and continue crying.

I then turn and run to the heap of a building. I look around and see Naugus digging for bodies. Wait, he was in that building; how is he alive? The only way he could've gotten out was if he knew what was going to happen. So he and Eggman must've planned this, hmpt, we will get back at him for that.

**Tails P.O.V**

Well, they've gathered all this bits and pieces of the body they could find, all that's missing of my parents are bits of their tails. A few more tears slip down my cheek, as I remember going home to an empty house, staying up all day and night crying, feeling as though you have failed your parents.

Only me, only I would cry this much over my parents' death. I am the only one who balled for days on end. Heck, half of the Chaotix didn't even know their parents, and yet, still I cry. Self-pity never got anyone anywhere. I am still a Freedom Fighter, and I will live on and fight on as one. Even though my parents are gone, they are not forgotten.

These tears that are currently running down my cheek, they are not tears of sorrow, or pain, these are tears of pride. I am proud to be a Prower, you could point out every flaw in my family, every mistake my parents have made, but you will never sway my opinion on my parents.

I look up at the podium, a new determination set on my mind, and that's when I see Sonic walking onto the stage. He looks as if he has the same determination as I do, and knowing him, he probably does, and I am proud about that too.

Sonic clears his throat, and takes the microphone, "We have recently suffered a great loss, the loss of our entire Council of Acorn, and Commander Amadeus Prower. This loss however, wasn't an accident; it was planned, by the person who is currently tormenting all of our lives. I also have reason to believe that Eggman has an ally working on our side, the place, position, and magnitude of the bomb and explosion could not have been done by Eggman without being seen. I even believe the fires from the explosion were enhanced slightly to cause more damage. However, this is not court, and we are here to remember three of the eight who died on that fateful day. Those three are Rosemary and Amadeus Prower, and Charles Hedgehog, and yes I dropped their honorifics, to remind people that all three of them are human, they were born no better than us, and they died no better than us. No, instead these people were noble, and willing to do things for others. And I will always remember what they have done during this war. This tragedy however, should not stop us in any way. No, this tragedy should empower us, give us reason to fight on, give us incentive. No one should take what happened sitting down; we all need to fight back, Eggman needs to FALL!" I watch in amazement as Sonic gets the entire crowd rowdy, tears gleaming in his eyes. This is the spark to the flame of a revolution, and I smile. Sonic then walks off the stage, basically shoving the microphone into Naugus's hands. The blue hedgehog then walks over to me, I give him an approving nod, and he ruffles my fur, but we are soon snapped back to attention by Naugus.

"Well, this was just a terrible misfortune, losing the entire Council of Acorn. I did want them to step down, but something like this, this was totally unexpected. However, I am quite shocked that neither Team Fighters nor Team Freedom was there to help. _I _however, worked tirelessly looking for any sole survivors and cleaning up the rubble. Now, as many of you are worried about, we will need a new Council, and knowing how long it could take to find a new one, I think we just ditch the whole lame idea." Naugus basically sings into the mike. This is a funeral, not a political statement.

I listen intently as the rest of the funeral goes by, I being too scared to say anything didn't make any comments. Once the funeral is over I walk to the caskets and look down at the tree dead bodies. I instantly feel a wave of nausea wash over me, but ignore it. I reach inside my coat and pull out three crimson roses. I gently place a rose on each of the bodies. Once that is done, I realize just how hollow I feel, and how little more I can take and dash home. I see the looks of pity people give me, but I ignore them. Why am I the one who is so sad? Is it because there are so many wrongs that I have yet to right with my family?

I sprint into my house and run to my room. "I-I am truly all alone in this world," I gasp, out of breath, realizing just how lonely I am. I then look to my bed and see a blue thing sitting on it. I focus better on the thing sitting on my bed and notice that it is Sonic.

The blue hedgehog smiles up at me. "Well Tails, my parents were able to adopt you, and now we really are brothers." I gape at this comment, I am really brothers with my hero, someone pinch me, I must be dreaming, but I know I am not.

Sonic smiles again, "Do you really think that you are all alone? Lil bro, as long as I am in this world, you are _never alone_." _Never alone, _those words repeatedly echo through me, like warmth spreading through my whole body. I smile at Sonic, "Then let's go home," I say to my hero, who picks me up, and puts my on his neck before walking out.

_I will never be alone, always remember that you are never alone, and that there is always someone there for you, no matter what happens._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well that's the story. This was written for Moonstar9's contest. And besides that, I hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


End file.
